


Running Backwards, Falling Up

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Falling In Love, M/M, Nonsense, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most unorthodox things are not so farfetched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Backwards, Falling Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nonsensical story is nonsensical. I guess that would also be a warning of sorts.

HyungJun was told that the sky was pink and apples tasted like cherries.

He believed in those ludicrous remarks.

He believed in them because it was HyunJoong who said it was so, and nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore.

 

 

He seemed nice, HyungJun decided at first glance of HyunJoong. He was at a small get-together, where really the only mutual friend the two of them had was a young man named Park Jungmin.

 

 

He is _so_ weird, HyungJun thought while listening to HyunJoong explained why the clouds were fluffy, how a pink sky in the evening is a sign of good fortune, and why it was dangerous to do cartwheels going down a hill.

 

 

Everything seems so surreal when he speaks, HyungJun wondered with astonishment as he watched HyunJoong blew bubbles towards the bright, blue sky, and then exclaiming excitedly about imaginary beings floating off to the heavens.

 

 

I think I might’ve fallen in love with him, HyungJun confessed to himself one night as he lay in bed, listening to the occasional noise of a car driving pass his apartment building in the dead of the night.

 

 

“I think I might’ve fallen in love with you,” HyungJun confessed to HyunJoong one night as they strolled through a neighborhood. It was nearly midnight, and they were the only souls walking through the dimly lit district.

HyunJoong shifted the plastic bag in his hand as he thought over the shyly whispered words from the younger man next to him. He smiled, reached into the bag, and pulled out an apple. “Have a cherry.”

HyungJun stared at the man next to him, suddenly regretting his confession a little.

HyunJoong continued to smile.

“That’s an _apple_ , hyung.”

“But if you think about eating a cherry as you eat this, it’ll taste like cherries,” HyunJoong insisted, pushing the small fruit towards HyungJun.

HyungJun took the offered fruit, and he took a bite, and he believed in his eccentric hyung.

Because it only seemed logical to believe in the one person you love.

“A-ah, hyung, w-wait up!”

“Hurry up, slowpoke!”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

 

 

“Want to live together?”

HyungJun watched as HyunJoong picked up his guitar, and carefully retuned the instrument.

“S-sure.”

“Good, then we can save money on rent and laundry.”

He played a note, and HyungJun wondered disappointedly whether that was the only reason why HyunJoong had asked.

 

 

“Give me three good reasons why we should not go out to eat.”

“One: You become a stupid drunk. Two: You kiss random people while you’re a stupid drunk. Three: You kiss Jungmin while you’re a stupid drunk.”

“…That last one is the same as the second reason.”

“Since when did _you_ start making sense?”

 

 

The truth was, HyunJoong _did_ act like a stupid drunk, and he _did_ kiss random people while he was a stupid drunk, but worst of all he kissed Jungmin after kissing HyungJun for the first time ever, while he was a stupid drunk.

Naturally, HyungJun did not want history repeating itself, even if it was kind of funny to see Jungmin screeching murder while trying to throttle the half-lucid man.

 

 

HyungJun had found HyunJoong on the roof, holding onto a bundle of colorful balloons. His face held a calm expression as the wind caressed his hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"What's with the balloons?"

"If I let them go, how high will they soar?"

Before HyungJun could answer him, HyunJoong let go of the balloons, and watched calmly as they took flight. The curtain of assorted colors obscured HyungJun's vision, but even though he could not see HyunJoong’s face, he could already imagine the other man's expression: the usual calmness mixed with a dash of quirkiness, and always topped off with a hint of idealism.

"Maybe they'll reach my home planet."

HyungJun could only laugh when the last of the balloon drifted away, and he saw clearly the serious expression on the other man’s face. At that, HyunJoong also let his own laugh slipped out, unable to contain the amusement at his own bizarre statement.

 

 

“Trying to go to sleep when you’re not tired is a lot more tiring than just staying awake,” HyunJoong explained to HyungJun one night as he sat on the rooftop of their apartment building. After coming home late from work, HyungJun was greeted by an empty apartment, but that didn’t worry him, because he would always know where HyunJoong would disappear to.

HyungJun furrowed his brows together as he tried to decipher what HyunJoong had just said. For a while, he had a look of puzzlement on his face, and when he finally realized what HyunJoong had said, his face lighted up. “I’d rather stay up with you all night long.”

HyunJoong looked at HyungJun for a moment, and then he thought aloud, “We should eat ramyeon right now.”

 

 

HyunJoong had told HyungJun a lot of things, but he had never once uttered the three certain words everyone needed to hear at least once.

 

 

HyungJun would never admit aloud that he kind of wished to hear those three certain words, at least once.

 

 

HyungJun stepped into their apartment, announcing loudly that he was home, but he frowned instantly when he was met by silence. Shrugging slightly, he stepped into the kitchen, and smiled wryly when he noticed a plate of fruits on the table, all crudely cut up into the shape of a heart. He picked up an apple that was cut in half, and took a tiny bite of the crisp fruit.

_Tastes like cherries._

He smiled when he thought of the time HyunJoong had convinced him so.

“Huh,” He said softly, his eyes traveled over to the window. HyungJun leaned forward, pushing all of his weight onto a wooden chair, and chuckled softly. “And the sky is pink.”

He slowly walked over to the window as he continued to munch quietly on the apple. His smile never once wavered as he observed the sky painted in a soft pink hue. The simple sight was so calm, so enchanting, that he failed to notice a person approaching him from behind. It wasn’t until someone took a huge bite out of his apple did he notice the new presence suddenly leaning against him with an arm draped lazily over his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Get your own apple, hyung.”

“ _I_ cut the apples, and I got injured in the process.” HyunJoong held up a finger with a Band-Aid wrapped around it to emphasize his point.

“You’re so clumsy,” HyungJun laughed, placing the apple in front of HyunJoong’s face.

“Hm.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s a shooting star in the sky.”

“Where?” HyungJun quickly returned his gaze to the sky, but his enthusiasm promptly disappeared when he caught sight of an airplane streaking across the sky. “Hey that’s not—“

His thought trailed off when HyunJoong suddenly placed a chaste kiss on his lips, inadvertently making the younger man dropped his half-eaten fruit on the wooden floor. HyungJun closed his eyes when he felt the kiss deepening, a soft whimper managed to slip through in between the kiss when he felt a tongue lightly flickering against his lips.

That was when he realized something: It was alright that HyunJoong had never told him “I love you” because sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

When HyunJoong pulled away, he casually turned his attention back to the cityscape.

HyungJun frowned. “That was _not_ a shooting star.”

“Yes, it was.”

“It was not.”

“Was so.”

“Was _not_.”

“I made a wish, and it came true.”

HyungJun stared at the older man, wondering silently to himself how this man could make him believe in the most absurd things without making a single effort. When HyunJoong turned and smiled at him roguishly, HyungJun instantly stiffened, feeling for a split second his heart stopping.

_Oh._

_That was how._

It was because HyunJoong also believed in his own incongruous statements.


End file.
